Our story
by AngelaStoneWoodLaurant
Summary: We met Shade and Svida in the church when we followed Kanon but how exactly did they get there? This is their story, which has the plot written by Daxelli-san and converting into a story done by me. (Many OC's) Cover art by Daxelli-san
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's a story which I turned into a fanfic for my friend, Daxelli-san :D It's about Shade and Svida and how did they exactly get into the church~**

**The story will be a bit bloody and tears will be shed in many places since it's... sad (well, I'm much meaner than Daxelli-san but that's why I want to make it so sad *evil grin*)**

**And about the song in here: It is written by me and I imagined it so that there's two different melodies in it. First, third and fifth verses have a happy melody, like the bagpipe-melody in Yield (by Sound Horizon) and second and fourth verses have a bit sadder melody like in Utsukushiki mono (by Sound Horizon again :D)**

**But now, please read on~**

* * *

A loud crash could be heard from the living room. Right after that, Kanon could hear a child crying. She supposed that it was Svida who was crying, since Shade was supposed to be next to her. Well, she really couldn't count on that, since the twins looked just like each other. She really hoped that they would start looking a bit more different when they grew up. Otherwise either of them would need to dye their hair. Or then Svida should start using dresses. And **neither** of them would be allowed to go to the military academy. Kanon walked to the living room and saw Svida crying in the middle of it.

"What is it, Svida?" Kanon asked and knelt down next to the crying child.

"Dad's precious vase…" Svida sobbed. "I accidentally slipped and it broke…"

_Oh dear…_ Kanon thought. _Maybe I can use a bit magic this time… Just for her…_

"It's alright", Kanon said. "I can try to repair it."

"But it's already broken", Shade said with an amazed face. "How can you repair it?"

"I'll show you two a tiny magic trick", Kanon said and smiled. She moved her right hand around the broken pieces of the vase. Slowly it started to rebuild itself and soon it was like it would never have been broken.

"Wow!" both Shade and Svida exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic", Kanon said and smiled widely. "And now we need to do the next magic trick. We need to get you two to sleep."

"No!" the twins exclaimed. "We still want to play!"

"But I won't have enough time to tell you a good goodnight's story", Kanon said and tilted her head. "Are you sure that you don't want to hear it?"

"I really want to hear it…" Svida mumbled. "I really want to hear it, Shade-nii… Can't we listen to it? We can play tomorrow too…"

"Okay then", Shade said.

"That's good!" Kanon laughed. "Why don't you go to change your clothes so you can go sleep after I've told my story to you?"

"Okay!" both Shade and Svida exclaimed ran to their rooms to change into their night clothes.

"I really like them", Kanon said after the doors to the twins' rooms slammed shut. "What a cute pair of twins Scarlet has…"

"We're ready!" the twins exclaimed after few minutes.

"Okay, okay", Kanon laughed. "I'm coming!"

Kanon walked to Svida's room and sat down on her bed. Svida and Shade sat on her both sides and looked at her. She laughed a bit and turned off the lights in the room. Svida shrieked a bit and Shade stiffened. Kanon chuckled and soon the room was filled with tiny dots that looked like stars. Both of the twins looked so amazed that Kanon really wanted to record their faces for Scarlet. Kanon moved her left hand and soon the room was filled with quiet music. While the music flowed softly, Kanon started singing a quiet story to the twins.

"In a faraway land,  
there lived a queen.  
The queen was beautiful indeed,  
but her heart was made of ice.

For centuries the Ice Queen continued to rule over her kingdom of ice  
and no one could stop her.  
All the brave souls of the country used to wither away  
because of the eternal winter.

After three hundred years,  
a young boy met the queen.  
The boy smiled to the queen,  
and said that she was warm.

The Ice Queen did not understand the young traveler's warm words at all  
for she had never met a boy like him.  
She asked and begged the boy to explain his previous words for her  
and he did with a wide smile

In a faraway land,  
there lived a queen.  
The queen was still beautiful,  
but now her hearts was made of warmth."

When Kanon finished her song, she saw that Svida had fallen asleep and Shade was just barely awake. Kanon told Shade to go to his room quietly. Shade did obediently as Kanon had told him while Kanon put Svida in her bed. Kanon smiled at Svida and tiptoed back downstairs where her book was waiting for her. She listened quietly for a while to make sure that the twins were sleeping peacefully. When she was finally sure about that, she sighed and opened her book.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day too", she smiled.

* * *

**And this was the prologue of Shade and Svida's story. While I agonize over how to write the next chappy, please tell me your opinions :D **

**And give me ideas for Hämnd D**


	2. Chapter 1: 攻撃 - The Attack

**A/N: Hello~ Here's the first chap of Shade and Svida's story. This chapter will be muuuch darker than the last one, so... I apologize for any mental or emotional damage you may suffer after reading this. (Seriously, guys, this is sad!)**

**Almost all of these characters belong to Daxelli. From this on, I'll follow the storyline she wrote for me so please review and tell your opnions. I'll show the reviews to Daxelli-san.**

**So, please read! よろしくお願いします!**

* * *

"Wake up, Svida! Wake up!"

"What is it?" I asked quietly. I saw mom shaking me in order to wake me up. She had a worried look on her face while she told me to dress up and go to the basement where Shade-nii would be waiting for me. She said that we would have to hide for some time because some bad people had come here. I didn't understand why she was so worried since father would just chase the bad people away like he always did. He would chase the bad people away and we would live together peacefully again.

_Oh, how wrong I was. We would never live peacefully again._

When I got to the basement, Shade was already waiting for me. His expression was scared but when he saw me, he seemed to be a bit relieved. He hugged me when mother closed the door.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked quietly when he released me.

"Some of father's old friends from his job came here", Shade told me. "They can't get to know that father has kids."

"Why?" I asked.

"It has something to do with father's research", Shade whispered. "I don't really know…"

Suddenly the door to the basement was opened and mom walked in. She was carrying our coats and shoes. Her expression was very tense and her face was pale. When I looked at her left arm, I saw that it was bleeding slightly. My heart started beating faster and faster when I saw mom's wound. I knew that the wound had been made by the people who were upstairs. Mom gave us our coats and shoes and then she suddenly hugged us tightly.

"You need to go to the church", mom said. "They will give you shelter. We will come there too with father and everything will be alright. Don't worry, you two. Everything will be alright. Father and I both love you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I felt tears burning behind my eyes. "Are you going to…?" I couldn't end my sentence. I knew what those men were going to do to mom and I knew that Shade wasn't going to allow that at any cost.

"Nothing will happen to us", mom said and smiled. "We will come right behind. You two just go first."

"Okay", I smiled. "You two have to come right behind us. Please promise us."

"Yes", mom said and hugged me. "We'll come right behind. Now you need to go."

"One thing before we go", Shade said. "Who are those guys?"

"They were your father's co-workers when he still used to be in the military", mom said. "They're trying to offer him a new job in the military but he's trying to decline."

"Fine", Shade said. "Let's go, Svida. Can you open the back door?"

"Yes", I smiled and went to the back door. When I had put my hand on the doorknob, I heard father yelling at the men that had been upstairs with him.

"No! You are not allowed to go downstairs! You people should leave already! I have no intention to -"

Father's sentence was cut off by a loud gunshot and I could see mother's face paling more quickly than I ever had imagined. She looked at the door to our basement and I saw two men coming downstairs with guns in their hands. When they looked at me and Shade, they grinned ominously.

"SHADE! SVIDA! GO NOW!" mom yelled and took a sword from a closet.

"Open the door, Svida", Shade said quietly. "We should have gone already. We shouldn't have seen that."

Suddenly the men shot at us many times but we weren't hit. Instead of us, the bullets hit father's weird chemicals that had been above us. Shade reacted faster than I did and he shielded me from the chemicals. He got soaked by the chemicals pretty badly and he screamed from the pain. I could see that his face got burned badly which made me feel nauseous.

"Svida!" mom yelled. "Get your brother out of here! _NOW!_"

I nodded and opened the door. I dragged Shade out of the door and quickly glanced back, only to see mom fighting the men with her sword and zaiphon. I dragged Shade deeper into the forests while the gunshots and mother's angry and pained screams rang through the forest. I tried to keep my tears away but all too soon I felt the warm liquid falling on my cheeks.

After a time that felt like hours, we reached the forest edge and I could see the church. Shade was having a horrible fever and he was panting heavily even though I was practically carrying him. It would take another long walk to reach the gate of the church but there was no other option. I _had to_ get Shade into the church. He had too bad fever and he was wounded all too badly from the chemicals. I glanced at him and saw his pained expression. My stomach felt like someone was gripping it tightly when I saw my dear brother like that.

"Don't worry, Shade", I said with a hoarse voice. "We'll be in the church soon. They'll take care of us. I promise that."

Soon we were at the gate of the church. I beat my fists onto the wood of the gate for someone to open it for us.

"Open the gate!" I screamed. "We're seeking for sanctuary! My brother is wounded! You need to help him!"

After some time, the gate opened and two men stood before us. The other was a blonde and tall man with blue eyes and weird earring. The other was a redhead with glasses and he was slightly shorter than the blonde man. The blonde gasped when he saw us and the redhead told him to take Shade to the medical ward immediately. The blonde took Shade from me and I was left alone with the redhead. He smiled to me and asked:

"Would you please follow me, miss? We will grant you sanctuary when you've come inside this church's walls."

* * *

**So, any opinions of the storyline? Please review so we can see what you think :D**


End file.
